A number of ultrasonic devices have heretofore been proposed for use in ablating or removing obstructive material from blood vessels. Examples of ultrasonic ablation devices in related apparatus purported to be useable in removing obstructions from blood vessels include those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,433,226(Boyd), 3,823,717 (Pohlman, et al.), 4,808,153 (Parisi), 4,936,281 (Stasz), 3,565,062 (Kuris), 4,924,863 (Sterzer), 4,870,953 (Don Michael, et al), and 4,920,954 (Alliger, et al.), as well as other patent publications W087-05739 (Cooper), W089-06515 (Bernstein, et al.), W090-0130 (Sonic Needle Corp.), EP, EP316789 (Don Michael, et al.), DE3,821,836 (Schubert) and DE2438648 (Pohlman).
Ultrasound transmitting catheters have been utilized to successfully ablate various types of obstructions from blood vessels of humans and animals. Particular success has been observed in ablation of atherosclerotic plaque or thromboembolic obstructions from peripheral blood vessels such as the femoral arteries. Successful applications of ultrasonic energy to smaller blood vessels, such as the coronary arteries, necessitates the use of ultrasound transmitting catheters which are sufficiently small and flexible to permit transluminal advancement of such catheter through the tortuous vasculature of the aortic arch and coronary tree. Accordingly, the safety and efficacy of removing obstructions from coronary arteries by way of ultrasound is largely dependent upon the size and flexibility of the ultrasound transmitting catheter(s) employed.
Thus, there exists a need in the art for improved ultrasound catheters which are sufficiently flexible to be advanced and inserted into both small tortuous blood vessels, such as the coronaries arteries.